


A Resounding Success

by RoyalFunky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Diapers, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalFunky/pseuds/RoyalFunky
Summary: Parents!Larry take the rest of them to Disneyland in Florida for Liam's birthday





	A Resounding Success

Louis snuggled up to Harry as he got into bed.  
"The boys are asleep, and I don't even feel like a round in the sack." He mumbled. "I don't know what's wrong with me. Can't you do some coaxing?" he asked. Harry shook his head.   
"No, because we have to be at the airport tomorrow afternoon with three kids, ten bags, three sets of comfort items and I actually want to sleep tonight, Lou, not have hot, passionate sex with you." he said. Louis whined, and Harry sighed. "Well, that is what I want, but I also want to be able to function properly tomorrow. Without snappiness, tantrums, sulking, swearing or anger. So come on... Yes, Niall, sweetheart?" he asked, as Niall entered the room.   
"Disneyland will be scary, Daddy..." he mumbled, sitting down on Harry's side of the bed. Harry took him in his arms.   
"Why will it be scary, sweetheart?" he asked him, putting him in the middle of the two of them.   
"Don't like monsters, Daddy. They scary." he said. Harry sighed.   
"There won't be any monsters at Disney, honey..." Louis said, taking over. "Plus, you like Mikey, and Sully, don't you? You liked Monsters University, and you like Despicable Me, and you can meet the minions, can't you?" He said. Niall nodded and settled. As their youngest, with a mindset of around 3, he was easily scared, extremely gullible, and very cute. Those adorable blue eyes could make Harry change his mind about making Lou do his nappy in about two seconds. And here he was. He'd wangled his way into their bed, just like he did when he had a much younger mindset. Their next oldest, Zayn, made his way in, and gently tapped Louis on the shoulder.   
"Need a change..." he mumbled. Louis got out of bed and led him to the changing table in Niall's room. He quickly changed him, before setting him back on his feet and patting his bottom.  
"Back to bed, babes. We don't want you to be tired tomorrow, do we?" he asked. Zayn shook his head.   
"Niall and Liam said that there would be monsters at Disneyland..." he murmured. Louis sighed. Of all their "children", Zayn was the most impressionable.   
"Sweetheart, there are no monsters. But if you get scared, just come to me or Daddy Haz, and we'll go somewhere else, hmm?" Zayn nodded. "Love you..." He said, as he tucked him into bed, checking on Liam. He was fast asleep, clutching his teddy to his chest. Louis smiled. Liam asleep was one of the loveliest things he had ever seen. His usually strong, wide hands fell slack, his face was gentle, and his eyelashes nestled against his cheeks. He kissed Zayn on the forehead, before going back to their bed. Louis snuggled in to Niall and Harry before falling asleep. He only awoke to have a drink, before going back to sleep. 

They woke up at a respectable hour, made breakfast, and woke the kids up. Niall and Liam were in the kitchen, Niall in his highchair, and Liam sat on a normal one. Zayn was sat on the couch with Louis, drinking his bottle, and cuddling in as he watched the cartoons. Louis made breakfast for the other two. He fed Niall, whilst Liam fed himself and they stayed in the kitchen. When they were finished, Louis took Niall upstairs with Liam and left Liam to choose his clothes and try to get dressed. He took Niall into his bedroom, changed his nappy, and picked out some clothes for him. He put his jeans on, and pulled his sweater over his chest. Louis smiled, and sorted his hair out for him.   
"There. That okay for you?" he asked. Niall nodded, and hugged him.   
"Thank you..." He said. Louis smiled.  
"Right then. Let's get your teeth brushed, and retainers in." He said, taking him to the bathroom. "Liam! Have you been for a wee? And brushed your teeth?" He shouted. Liam shouted back to confirm that he had. He took Niall by the hand and took him into the bathroom, and brushing his teeth thoroughly. When he had done that, he snapped in his retainer, and kissed him on the lips.   
"Come on then, sweetheart. Let's go check on Liam, shall we?" Niall nodded, and Louis took him by the hand into Liam and Zayn's room. Louis checked on Liam's underwear and jeans, smiling, because Liam had put himself into a pull up. He was only five, mentally, and he knew that he could have an accident if he was made to wait too long.   
"Clever lad." he smiled, and kissed his forehead. "Let's get your bags downstairs. Daddy and I did all your packing for the holiday, but you need things like your phone and headphones, plus your book, maybe? And your laptop, it has your telly on it, your Peppa Pig and all that. And don't forget your blankie and dummy. We want you all to have a nap on the plane, so you don't get overtired. Liam nodded, and showed Louis that he had picked up everything he needed. Louis smiled and kissed his forehead.   
"Come on, both of you, downstairs. I need to get Zayn ready." He said, helping them down and taking Zayn's hand. He had been having a nice cuddle with Harry, and smiled.   
"Hi Daddy Lou." he smiled. Louis smiled back.  
"Hello, sweetheart. Let's get you washed and dressed, shall we? Although I bet a big boy like my Zaynie won't need much help, will you?" he asked. Zayn nodded happily. Zayn was about 4 in his mindset, and only a little bit younger than Liam in development. Louis found him his clothes and helped him with zippers and things, but aside from that, he got himself into his clothes without incident, all on the right way and things like that. He helped him brush his teeth and style his hair before going downstairs to see what Harry was up to. 

Harry happened to be washing up and making bottles of juice up. Harry wrapped his arms around his strong chest, smiling into his back.   
"We should set off soon, shouldn't we?" he asked. Harry nodded and made an affirmative noise. Louis smiled. "Who volunteers to do last wee?" he asked. "Although, they behave for you. Why don't they behave for me?" he asked. It was Harry's turn to smile.   
"Because I help them go, if they don't go themselves." he said. He handed Louis the bottles of juice. "I'll be back soon." He went into the living room. "Boys, into the bathroom, please. I would like you to wee before we set off." They all trotted into the bathroom, doing their business quickly, and leaving the bathroom after washing their hands. Louis was waiting with their coats at the bottom of the stairs. He helped them to put them on, before they set off out of the door, the bags already packed into the car, something Harry had done before Louis had gotten downstairs. The boys fell asleep in the car to the airport, all in the back seat and snuggled up together. Louis was charged with the task of waking them up, putting them in the right headspace and then giving them their luggage to travel with. Louis and Liam got hold of their own, before making their way into their terminal. They were travelling first class, and had one of those cabin things to themselves. Louis settled them down. He sat in his seat, ordered himself and Harry a glass of wine, juice for the boys, and held Niall on his lap after they had taken off. Niall had fallen asleep on him, and when he woke up, it was because dinner was here. They fed the boys, Louis taking special care over Niall, and finishing their airplane food quickly. It was never the best, but it sufficed, and the older boys sufficed with their main and pudding. Niall had his bottle, and they all went to sleep, including the dads. It had been a tiring day.

As with most teenage boys, they have the ability to nap anywhere for long periods of time, and I kid you not, Zayn slept for five whole hours. Harry was loathe to wake him for the next meal. But he did, and Zayn ate it without grumbling. Soon after, everything was cleared away, and they touched down in Florida. When they got off the plane, a passport official checked their passports, they got in the car, and went to their villa. They got Liam and Zayn tucked into their beds, and Niall in his crib in their room, as it was bedtime, and they were tired, and Louis and Harry had their long awaited round in the sack on the sand of their private beach. Sated, they went inside, and got their night time things, changed into them, and went to sleep. 

The next morning, they awoke to Liam jumping on Harry, and forgetting he was 20. Harry woke up and responded with an 'oof' and blinked up at his son.   
"It's five am, baby. Go back to bed." Liam shook his head excitedly.  
"But Daddy, Buzz and Woody are waiting!" he whispered.   
"And Nialler and Zaynie are still asleep. Go back to bed, Li, and we can meet them today. But when me and Daddy Lou wake up, we will take you on the beach." Liam hopped back to bed and Niall started to whimper. Harry went over to his crib. He picked his little one up. He changed his nappy on their bed, put him back in his crib, and fell asleep next to his boyfriend. Zayn didn't wake up, but that didn't surprise Harry. 

Harry went to wake up his baby Liam at ten am, and slathered him in suncream, before letting him run around butt naked on the beach. Liam liked to go commando when his bladder control allowed, but he looked embarrassed now when he made what Harry called puddles, or an accident on the beach. He ran to Harry.  
"I'm so sorry, Daddy!" He said, beginning to cry. "I made big puddles on the floor..." he sniffled. Harry held him close.   
"Daddy doesn't care that you made puddles. You're on the beach. It's outside. All little ones make puddles sometimes." he said. Liam nodded and kicked dry sand over it. Harry smiled. "Let's go get some breakfast. Then we can get ready to meet Buzz and Woody." Liam visibly perked at this. Harry led him inside and sat him at the breakfast bar before turning to the stove and starting to cook omelettes for the whole family. Louis came in, and kissed him on the cheek.   
"Niall's on his back in his playpen looking ever so sleepy. He said he wanted his Daddy Haz to change him, but me and Zaynie had a cuddle, and we have got three gorgeous looking baby boys this morning." He said picking Liam up, and cuddling him. Liam bent and buried his face in Louis' neck, thinking that this would be a good place to cuddle. Harry finished the omelettes, and went to change Niall. He smiled down at his baby boy.   
"Aren't you a good boy?" he cooed, changing his nappy. He changed him so he had a pull up on, with the amount of padding that would take his wee. He led him into the kitchen, sat him on his lap, and began to feed him. Niall was not a fussy eater, and ate his omelette immediately. Liam and Zayn picked at theirs for a while, but still tucked in after a while. When they had all finished, they got dressed for the day, Louis and Harry put suncream on everyone, themselves included. They got in the car, and it took them to Disneyland. Liam was eager, counting all the things he was going to see. The other two weren't so sure. They decided that sticking close to Louis and Harry was a good idea. When they got out, they made sure that each boy had their phone, so that they could take photographs, and contact Louis and Harry if they got lost. Louis was determined to sort out the whole monster thing, once and for all, and took Liam, Zayn and Niall to the toilets, before going to find the Toy Story section. He introduced Liam to Buzz, Woody, and the rest of the gang, and he had his photograph taken. Harry took Niall to see the princesses. Niall was still bisexual, and could fancy women if he liked, and Harry knew he had a crush on Elsa from Frozen. He had his photo taken with Olaf and Elsa and Anna, before meeting the traditional disney princesses. They met up, and had hamburgers for lunch, before going to see Mickey and Minnie, Pluto, Goofy and the rest. They had a fantastic day.

But when it was time to go home, not one child protested. They got into the car, and went to the villa. They tucked each boy in individually, Niall first, then Zayn, and finally Liam. They knelt by the bed.   
"Did you enjoy your day today, Li?" Harry asked as he pulled his son's sheets up. Liam nodded.   
"It was awesome..." Liam yawned. Harry smiled.   
"But you're Daddy's tired boy now." he said. Liam nodded.   
"Night night, Daddy. Th-Thank you for my birthday present." Louis and Harry nodded.   
"That's okay, Li-Li. We'll see you in the morning. Night night, sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite." Louis said, bending to kiss Liam's forehead before they went into their room, got undressed, and settled down in each other's arms.   
"Well." Harry said. "I call today a resounding success." Louis whined.   
"No talking. Sleeping." he said.


End file.
